Question: How many significant figures does $0.089240$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{8924}0$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{8924}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{89240}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 5.